


The Moon Belongs to Everyone (The Best Things in Life, They're Free)

by ridgeline



Category: A Single Man (2009)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: George和Jim，1946-1963.





	The Moon Belongs to Everyone (The Best Things in Life, They're Free)

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，我还在逃避写德裂的大机器人同人。这一篇灵感来自于大干老师的“怕就怕老乔治每天都来这么一出，信心百倍入睡，清晨醒来想起爱人，前功尽弃”，谢啦！虽然写着写着感觉有点偏了。这篇与其说是电影的同人，其实更像是小说的同人，包含Jim和Dorothy出轨的剧情和大量虚构场景，请在确认后阅读。
> 
> 标题来自Sam Cooke的The Best Things in Life are Free的歌词。

1948年，Jim在Ralph's超市里面拿起一个大号的调味碗，从造型上来看，制造商的品味似乎是处于某种原始部落风格和新艺术风格之间。“把那个放下，”George说，费劲地推着手推车，很肯定他的腰即将断了，“太丑了。而且我们能不能改掉这个一个月疯狂采购一次的习惯？”

“首先，我们需要一个大到足够装一升巧克力面糊、小到可以搅拌芝麻酱的碗，”Jim慢条斯理地说，把调味碗举到胸口，他不看George，但是眨了眨眼，开始微笑，“其次，我允许厨房里面出现你这个丑家伙，所以我的容忍限度是很高的。”

在George能够反驳之前，他摇了摇头，依然在微笑，但这次抬起眼，看着George。

“最后，我很肯定一个月一次的晚上采购是有充分的原因的，请你自己回想一下。”

就这样，他们的厨房里面多了一个非常丑的调味碗。

 

\--

 

1951年，市政府施工的时候挖断了整个街区的主水管，接下来的一个星期里面，樟木巷的中间都有一道十八英尺高的喷泉，煞是壮观，天晴的日子还有一道彩虹斜挂在上面。水压的冲力太大，几位居民尝试在断口接水失败之后，整个巷子开了一次简短的市民会议，派出了几个代表去市议会抗议。George得知抗议结果的时候，刚好从华盛顿的教学会议回来，Strunk太太通知他市政府会派两辆供水车过来，每天早上八点一趟，下午四点一趟。George耐心地听完了Strunk太太对市议会的无能的抱怨，然后感谢她的热心，而且保证会让Jim留意这件事情。最后，他还停下来，欣赏了十分钟的彩虹。

唯一的问题是，当George到家的时候，发现Jim压根就不在家里。

经过一个小时的搜寻，以及二十通打给几乎所有共同朋友的电话，他最终发现Jim到底在哪里：停水的通知一到，Jim就提着装他那只肥浣熊（他的最新宠儿）、那只瘸腿缅因猫、还有那只小鹦鹉的笼子，开车到了海滩上，然后租了一间小木屋。他已经在那里住了三天。等George赶到的时候，发现Jim已经交了一群新朋友，而且喝得醉醺醺的，正躺在沙滩椅上晒太阳，脚边放着六听装的孤星啤酒。

“我过得就像个王子。”他说，脸上带着自得的笑容。

“下次你得留个纸条。”George说，努力地试图掩饰自己的怒气。

“噢，亲爱的，别那么紧张，我哪儿都不会去的。”Jim说，又喝了一口啤酒，然后他傻笑着把啤酒瓶递给George。在George接过去之前，Jim的手腕摇晃了一下，一点啤酒撒在他的胸膛上。他笑得更厉害了。

 “妈的，我们家附近有道彩虹，还有比这更好笑的吗？”

George接过啤酒，怒气突然就烟消云散了。

 

-

 

1956年，George首先抓到Jim和Dorthy接吻，然后被迫大度地看他们上床（因为根据Jim的扭曲逻辑，如果你在你的男朋友面前进行性爱实验，那就不是出轨，哪怕你的男朋友内心正在作呕），最后允许他们去墨西哥旅行。Georeg被丢下的那段日子里，他坐在家里，一半时间在假装做和工作有关的事情，一半时间在脑子里面详尽地描绘Jim可能遭遇的所有事情：非常糟糕的痢疾；更加糟糕的出血热；毒藤接触到Jim的胳膊，然后一大片恶毒的、红肿的脓包蔓延开来，让Jim苦不堪言。这些想象多少安抚了他的怒气，给他的恨意喂了点骨头，但是不够，远远不够。他不能确定他更恨他们中间的哪一个。

最后，他去了Charlotte家，陪她喝了一瓶又一瓶葡萄酒，在酩酊大醉之间，他依然记得他需要小心维持的谎言： _Jim回老家去了，Jim去看望他的父母，是的，不知道什么时候回来，你知道，他就那样。当然，我当然有喂他那些该死的宠物，有些时候，我简直觉得我也是他的宠物。_

喝到第五瓶葡萄酒的时候，Charlotte试图吻他，只是一个无害的、印在脸颊上的吻。但是George躲开了，他局促地笑，醉到想不出掩饰词。尴尬持续了一会儿，但Charlotte很快就忘掉，又开始泪眼婆娑地讲Buddy，不能不说George没有松了一口气。等那个他已经听了41次的故事结束的时候，时间太晚了，所以George留下来过夜了，睡在客厅里面，一边提心吊胆蚊子，一边提心吊胆Charley。

_至少我们两个之间有一个人是忠贞的，_ George醉醺醺地想，不带感情地。 _怎么样啊？Jim？我希望你脸上长满大包，看她还能不能对着那张脸吻下去。_

他悄无声息地祈祷Jim早点回来。 _说你觉得很恶心，说你觉得厌倦了。果然还是我比较好。你这个可憎的、不可信任的男人。回家吧。_

然后他就会原谅他。

 

-

 

1959年，他们去旧金山旅行，开一辆租来的敞篷车，然后George在路上吃了不新鲜的生蚝，感染了伤寒，接下来在医院里面度过了上吐下泻的三天，他躺在病床上，看着Jim一个个打电话取消预订，再见了，豪华酒店，再见了，Fior d'Italia 的定位，再见了，卡斯特罗区通宵跳舞的夜晚。

“Jim，Jim，我需要痰盂，”George阴郁地说，“我又想吐了。”

“叫护士。”Jim说，还是不肯看他，身体僵硬，“按呼叫铃。”

“Jim。”

“我——”

“我知道你没法面对——咳，咳——病人，但是我请求的是你努力一下。老天，别这么大题小作。”

“你就不应该叫那份生蚝。”

“所以怎样？咳——我真的要吐了。”

缓慢地，Jim转过身来，他飞快地看了George一眼，点了点头，然后迅速地拿起痰盂，举在George面前，他僵硬得和州政府前面的旗杆有得一比。George几乎感到了由衷的感激，但是呕意涌上来，他只能顾着呕吐，而且他很肯定，Jim的眼睛一定正在恐慌而绝望地看着门外。

吐完之后，Jim端来了温水，让George漱口，再拿纸巾擦掉他嘴边的污物。

“谢谢。”George说，决定多少赞美一下他的努力尝试。

“你不会死的。”Jim说，严肃地。

 

-

 

1960年，他们再次开车去旧金山，这次路上George学乖了，没有再尝试任何和海鲜有关的东西。他们按照计划，入住了预订的酒店，在预订的餐厅享受了一次差强人意的晚餐，然后在卡斯特罗区跳了一晚上的舞。准确地说是George跳了四支舞就累到趴下了，只能坐在椅子上，看着Jim在舞池里旋转、飞奔、在男人和男人之间切换舞伴，一支接一支地跳下去。Geogre喝着自己的鸡尾酒，看着Jim的背影，拿不准自己到底有没有感到嫉妒，还是纯粹只是在看着他的舞姿。

然后他转过头来，对着George微笑。

Georeg也对着他微笑，挥了挥手。

 

-

 

1962年，George接到了一个来自俄亥俄的电话，Jim死了。

 

-

 

1962年，JIm死了。

 

-

 

1962年，Charlotte劝他再住几天，但是George拒绝了，他怕一旦他停下来，他就再也没法迈步。 _真是夸张的说法，没必要这么歇斯底里，_ George一边冷漠地琢磨，一边收拾了行李，坐上了去俄亥俄的飞机。 _妈的，Jim为什么不坐飞机？他们又不是没钱。_ 这个念头有一次让他头晕目眩，只能闭上眼睛，使劲地呼吸，不要去想。他闻起来就像是从发馊的啤酒桶里面捞出来的，他想。

Jim的叔叔和约定好的一样，在俄亥俄的机场等着他。George看到他的座驾的时候哑然失笑，Harold Ackerly先生真的开着一辆皮卡车，而且显然还费心洗了一下。他拿不准是该感到感动，还是应该觉得可怕。

“Jim经常提到你，说你们很亲近。”Ackerly说，显然是出于某种礼貌。

费了好大的劲儿，George才没有狂笑出声。

_这一定是某种歇斯底里。_

葬礼非常普通，但是没有开棺悼念环节，因为这么说吧，Jimm没剩下多少东西可供悼念。George相信殡仪馆尽力了，但是他能想到的只有一个循环： _一团稀烂的东西——感谢上天那是一辆卡车，他没遭罪，他那么怕痛——一团稀烂的东西，穿着Jim的衣服。_ George控制不住地颤抖，这是一个烂点子，他应该听Charlotte的，现在他闭上眼睛——

_老天。_

他们朝Jim的棺木上盖了一面国旗，等友谊地久天长奏完，某个穿着军装的混蛋就开始严肃地赞美Jim是一个多么英勇、善良而无私的士兵。

_你们连一半都不知道，_ George想，颤抖得停不下来，腋下被冷汗浸得湿透，他恼恨地、骇然地在脑海里重复。 _你们根本不知道他是谁。你们——_

然后他什么都不记得了。

“ _Jim说你是他最好的朋友。_ ”这是George记得的最后一句话。Harold这么说的时候关切地看着他，然后局促地握了一下他的手。

George不记得他有没有笑出声了。

_老天。_

 

-

 

1962年，George一个人住在他们的家里面。

 

-

 

1962年，如今George是一具徘徊在同一段日子、同一个地方、同一种仪式里面的僵尸。不过事到如今，他也习惯了。他每天早上醒来，排泄，梳洗，做早饭，和蚂蚁斗争，然后去上班，看着学生们绞尽脑汁试图编造论文，再下班，回到家里，逃避Charlotte，喝酒到他能够睡着。

只要把每一天都当作同一天来过，日子很容易就过去了。

 

-

 

1962年11月30日，那是最后一天。

度过了漫长而混乱的一天，和Kenny一起回家之后，George在燃烧的醉意和怒火之下，说完了他要说的，然后Kenny扶他上床。不知道怎么地，George仿佛变成了两个人——一个他在天花板上漂浮，看着年轻的学生脱掉他的衣服，再给他换上睡衣，另外一个他在下面，无知无觉，坐在床上发愣。无论是哪个他，都已经变得冷漠、被掏空了，“你会好起来的，先生。”Kenny说，扶他上床，让他睡下。廉价的安慰，但这孩子尽力了。

他再看着Kenny写了一张纸条，放在床头柜上，然后看着Kenny走了出去，消失在夜色里面。

_等等，别走。_ George模糊地想， _别——_

但他太累了，所以无话可说。他闭上眼睛——不管是哪一个他，然后睡着了。他做了个充满了大海和岩洞的梦。

在梦里，他死了。

 

-

 

1962年12月1日，George再次醒来。

宿醉和呕意一起涌了上来，但酸痛的四肢让他动弹不得。George睁着眼，看着天花板，隐约想起昨天的一片混乱，还有一些他将会十分后悔的事情。在读了Kenny的纸条之后，George想起了更多他绝对会后悔的事情。

_George，你这个白痴。_ 他模糊地想。 _做了那么多事情，你现在有没有感觉哪怕一点点——一点点释然？_

他纹丝不动，等待着自己的回答。

_说你觉得恶心，说你厌倦了。说我应该放手了。_ George想着， _说我应该回英国；说我应该去旧金山，住在卡斯特罗区，靠吃蓝莓和香蕉生活；说啊。_ 一遍又一遍单调地重复，仿佛那是一段简短而强力的祷词，向着某个遥远的神灵。他等待着垂怜，然后准备放手。

但是什么都没有发生。

他起床，然后继续生活。

 

-

 

1963年，George Falconer住在他们的家里。

他哪儿也不会去。

他只是等待着。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me, hugging my inner libido.


End file.
